


Something Awaits

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jihyo and Mina arrive to a darkened apartment.
Kudos: 6





	Something Awaits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



Jihyo was soaking wet due to a sudden rain pour overpowering her umbrella. Luckily Mina, whom quietly trailed behind, was wrapped in an extremely warm and rain resistant coat. To say she felt sorry for Jihyo would be an understatement.

"I know, I'll wear something more appropriate next time." Jihyo said, punching in the key code on the number pad. All Mina did was nod to that statement.

As the door unlocked, Jihyo pushed the door in only to be greeted by darkness. "Huh?"

Mina peaked in from behind, a little unsettled. "Didn't you leave the lights on before we left?"

"Yeah..." Jihyo kicked off her shoes and set the grocery bags to the side as she felt for a light switch. "Maybe the power went out before we left?"

Still hanging on that thought, the moment Jihyo flicked on the light switch--

“SURPRISE!!!”

_Slip! Thu_ _d!_

Mina winced at the sight.

“Ow....”

Rubbing her head, Jihyo was greeted by various colors in the form of long stringed confetti descending before her. “What's all this?”

“I felt like a surprise!” Nayeon declared.

“For what?”

Nayeon shrugged. “Just because.”

“Be careful, Nayeon—you nearly scared her half to death.” Mina told her.

Giggling nervously. Nayeon scratched the back of her head. “Sorry... I just got too excited.”


End file.
